La maladie de Jouvence
by Emerys08
Summary: Il existe une légende qui parle d'un Phénomène capable de rendre au l'homme leur jeunesse, de cette légende est née l'histoire de la fontaine de jouvence. Et si le Sanctuaire avait enfin retrouvé ce Phénomène ? Et si Nikola était victime de cette légende ?


Bonjour tout le monde

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. On sait tous qu'en tant qu'adulte, notre cher Nikola Tesla est un homme, certes sexy, mais notamment arrogant et égoïste. Mais qu'en est-il du Nikola Tesla enfant ? C'est la question que je me suis posée et à laquelle j'ai essayé de répondre au mieux.

La correction est signée **Phenix260**, que jeremercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

La maladie de Jouvence

x

x

La mission avait semblé simple, retrouver un Phénomène qui se serait glissé dans la cargaison d'un bateau, cargaison qui se trouvait actuellement dans un des entrepôts de la douane. Mais Helen n'avait pas prévu que Nikola souhaiterai les accompagner, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être discret. C'est pourquoi Helen avait séparé leur groupe en deux, elle et Will d'un côté, Nikola et Henry de l'autre. Ce qu'elle n'avait cependant pas prévu non plus fut que le Phénomène était tout autant à leur poursuite qu'ils étaient à la sienne…

Lorsqu'il attaqua le groupe d'Helen sans signes avant coureurs, il projeta violemment Will contre un mur avant de se tourner vers la centenaire mais, au moment où il allait se jeter sur elle, pour la mordre Nikola intervint et poussa Helen avec force hors de la trajectoire du monstre. Les mâchoires baveuses de la créature se refermèrent sur l'épaule du vampire et ses os craquèrent sinistrement tandis que Nikola laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur en se transformant en vampire. En essayant de blesser la créature, le Serbe parvint à la neutraliser avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en se tenant le bas.

- Nikola ! s'exclama Helen en se précipitant sur son ami. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, assis sur le sol, le regard posé sur la vilaine plaie ensanglantée qu'il avait à l'épaule. La clavicule dépassait des chairs, pointe rosâtre gluante, et Helen déglutit. Le Serbe ne releva les yeux qu'une fois qu'il fut certain que la plaie se soit complètement refermée.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il alors. Et toi, tout va bien ?

- Ca va, rassura Helen e, faisant tourner son poignet. Juste quelques contusions sans gravité.

- Nous aussi on va bien, remarqua Henry en relevant un Will sonné.

- Dans ce cas, rentrons, décida Helen.

Tous acquiescèrent et après avoir chargé le Phénomène inconscient à l'arrière de la camionnette, ils reprirent la direction du Sanctuaire.

x

x

Helen était dans son bureau, en train de lire le rapport de Will, lorsque Henry pénétra dans la pièce comme une furie. Le jeune homme semblait paniqué, le souffle court, il s'arrêta en dérapant sur le tapis et Helen sursauta.

- Que se passe-t-il, Henry ? demanda-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

- C'est Tesla, doc ! répondit Henry. On était tranquillement en train de discuter de mon dernier projet quand tout d'un coup il s'est senti mal et s'est effondré ! Faut venir voir, vite !

Helen fit rapidement le tour de son bureau et sorti de la pièce d'un pas vif, prenant la direction du labo d'Henry, talonné par ce dernier.

- As-tu laissé Nikola seul dans ton labo ? demanda la centenaire en avalant le couloir à grands pas.

- Non ! Will est avec lui, répondit Henry, accélérant légèrement pour rester à la hauteur de la femme.

Helen pénétra dans le labo et se précipita aussitôt vers Nikola. Celui-ci était allongé sur le sol, Will lui avait glissé un coussin sous la tête pour qu'il soit installé plus confortablement, mais cela n'empêchait pas le vampire de gémir de douleur.

Helen s'agenouilla à coté de son ami et l'examina rapidement. Nikola avait une forte fièvre qui lui rougissait les joues, son corps était parcouru de spasmes et tout cela était inquiétant, très inquiétant car Nikola en tant que vampire ne pouvait pas tomber malade.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, décida alors Helen en se relevant. Henry, Will, depêchez-vous.

Will et Henry remirent le vampire sur ses jambes et le portèrent jusqu'à l'aile hospitalière du manoir. Ils le déposèrent sur le lit le plus proche et le Serbe ne put contenir un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

- Helen, haleta-t-il, le front couvert d'une sueur moite. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

- Je suis là, Nikola, répondit doucement Helen. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver ce que c'est…

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux humides du vampire, les caressants doucement, essayant de calmer son ami et de se rassurer elle-même dans la foulée.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda alors Helen. Tu as mal quelque part, froid ?

Elle savait que la question pouvait paraître stupide à poser, mais elle avait besoin d'un maximum d'informations si elle voulait établir un diagnostique aussi précis que possible, même si elle avait déjà sa petite idée. Elle devait surtout comprendre les effets de l'infection dont était victime Nikola si elle voulait trouver un remède efficace.

- J'ai l'impression que tous mes os sont en train de fondre… répondit Nikola en tortillant de douleur.

Un nouveau spasme traversa le corps de Nikola, le faisant gémir de plus belle et faisant s'inquiéter Helen un peu plus. Elle savait que Nikola avait un haut degré de résistance à la douleur et elle n'osait même pas imaginer la torture qu'il devait être en train de subir pour en être réduit à montrer un quelconque signe extérieur de douleur.

Helen se dirigea alors vers l'armoire contenant tout les produits pharmaceutiques qu'elle pourrait être amenée à utiliser sur un patient. Elle savait que la Morphine n'aurait aucun effet sur Nikola, ainsi se dirigea-t-elle directement vers ses sédatifs les plus puissants. Elle s'empara d'une seringue, revint près du vampire et lui fit l'injection directement dans la grosse veine du cou, celle qui allait droit au cœur. Aussitôt, les spasmes s'espacèrent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'occasionnels. Le visage de Nikola, qui était crispé par la douleur, se détendit alors et finalement le vampire sombra dans l'inconscience.

Helen poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de son ami avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour prendre la direction du laboratoire principal du Sanctuaire, Will et Henry sur les talons.

- Vous savez ce qui a provoqué ça doc ? demanda Henry comme ils marchaient tous les trois dans les longs couloirs du manoir.

- J'ai bien une idée mais pas de certitude, répondit Helen.

- La morsure ? suggéra Will.

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire et Helen acquiesça lentement tout en rassemblant du matériel médical. Elle allait devoir faire des prélèvements sur son nouveau pensionnaire…

x

x

Lorsqu'Helen entra dans l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans la recherche d'un remède contre le mal dont souffrait son ami, malgré une nuit entière penchée sur ses microscopes.

Elle s'approcha du lit de Nikola et repoussa les rideaux qui entouraient celui-ci et qui offraient au Serbe un semblant d'intimité. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le lit du vampire était vide.

- Mais ? Où est-il ? Nikola ?

C'était impossible ! Nikola n'avait pas pu se lever, pas avec la dose de sédatifs qu'il avait dans le sang et qui aurait shooté une baleine bleue pendant trois jours !

Helen quitta alors l'infirmerie et regarda de part et d'autre du couloir, essayant de déterminer dans quelle direction Nikola avait pu aller. Ce fut un léger sanglot qui attira son oreille et elle avança de quelques mètres dans le couloir de droite. Derrière une pile de cartons, elle découvrit un enfant serré contre le mur, tremblant. Il semblait avoir dans les dix ans environ, il était plutôt mince et portait pour tout vêtement une simple chemise bien trop grande pour lui qui donna une impression de déjà-vu à la centenaire. Celle-ci s'approcha alors doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et l'enfant se recroquevilla un peu plus au pied du mur.

- Bonjour… ? murmura Helen d'une voix douce. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, petit ? Tu t'es perdu ?

L'enfant trembla alors plus violemment, mais cette fois ci pas de peur. Helen le comprit et se leva pour aller chercher une couverture. Lorsqu'elle revînt près de l'enfant celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait fixement de ses yeux bleus et ne semblait plus trop effrayé par elle. Helen posa la couverture sur les épaules de l'enfant et resserra les pans autour de son corps frêle.

- Merci… murmura doucement le jeune garçon.

- Je m'appelle Helen, et toi ? fit alors la centenaire, accroupie devant lui.

- Nikola…

x

x

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce garçon serait Nikola Tesla, Magnus ? demanda Will incrédule.

- Oui, c'est lui, assura Helen.

Helen, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé à qui elle avait affaire, avait emmené l'enfant dans une chambre à l'étage et lui avait demandé de l'attendre là sans bouger. Elle avait ensuite prévenu Will et Henry du nouvel état de leur ami et depuis, elle tournait dans la cuisine, préparant un repas pour Nikola, espérant que ses gènes de vampire soient retournés en sommeil, car elle ignorait si elle saurait gérer un si jeune vampire…

- Comment en êtes-vous si sûre, Doc ? demanda Henry, adossé contre l'évier près de Bigfoot.

- Je lui ai posé des questions auxquelles seul le véritable Nikola Tesla aurait été à même de répondre, expliqua la victorienne.

- Ok… Donc Tesla a régressé jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, ca fait pas mal d'années tout ça, fit Will. Est-ce qu'il a gardé tout ses souvenirs d'adulte ?

- Apparemment aucun. Tout est redevenu comme en dix-huit-cent-soixante-six…

Voyant les regards surpris des plus jeunes elle rajouta :

- Je lui ai posé des questions sur son enfance, sur des détails qu'il m'avait racontés, jadis…

- Ca peut être une expérience intéressante, remarqua alors Will après un temps de réflexion.

Helen se contenta de sourire en finissant de préparer le plateau pour le jeune Nikola, puis elle quitta la cuisine et prit la direction de la chambre de son ami. Une fois arrivée, elle frappa doucement à la porte, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra, soudain inquiète.

- Nikola ? appela-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Nikola, tu es là ?

L'enfant sorti du rideau derrière lequel il s'était caché et s'avança, curieux, toujours vêtu de sa chemise trop grande, pieds nus.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, fit Helen en prenant place sur le canapé. Viens, tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Elle tapota doucement la place à côté d'elle et eut un léger sourire en voyant rougir l'enfant qui hésita à s'approcher. Finalement, il prit place aux cotés de la femme et commença à manger, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil furtif à la femme assise à coté de lui. Quand il eut terminé, Helen songea qu'ils devaient avoir une petite discussion.

- J'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser, non ? remarqua la victorienne.

- Oui… Ou suis-je ? demanda timidement l'enfant.

- Nous nous trouvons dans l'un de mes Sanctuaires, répondit Helen. C'est un endroit où les personnes particulières, voir différentes, peuvent venir se réfugier.

- Je suis en sécurité, alors ? demanda Nikola.

- Tu es en sécurité, assura Helen.

- Et où sont mes parents ? voulu savoir Nikola

- Ils avaient des affaires à régler en ville, alors ils t'ont laissé ici pour quelque temps, un peu comme des vacances, mentit Helen. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis une amie de la famille, ils me font confiance.

Nikola acquiesça et hésitant quelques secondes de plus, il vint soudain se blottir contre Helen, arrachant un sourire attendri à la jeune femme qui l'étreignit.

- Et si je te faisais visiter le Sanctuaire ? proposa-t-elle alors.

Nikola accepta et se leva pour la suivre mais Helen resta assise. Elle décida alors qu'une simple chemise ne suffirait pas à l'enfant et elle demanda à Will de lui prêter un pantalon dont elle retroussa les bas.

La visite du grand manoir se passa parfaitement bien, l'enfant étant émerveillé de découvrir les immenses pièces richement décorées, le bureau d'Helen, celui de Will, une ou deux chambres, la serre, les jardins… Durant leur visite, ils avaient fait un détour par la cuisine pour le goûter, évitant la Cage, et maintenant, ils remontaient le couloir menant au laboratoire d'Henry.

- Henry, appela Helen en entrant dans le labo. Tu es là ?

Le PHA releva la tête de ce qu'il faisait et reporta toute son attention sur Helen. Cette dernière avait une main posée sur l'épaule du petit Nikola et celui-ci s'était rapproché de la victorienne, s'accrochant à sa jupe de tailleur, dès qu'Henry avait posé son regard sur lui. Cela amusa beaucoup le Lycan qui lui sourit en lui tendant une sucette.

- Henry, je te présente Nikola, fit Helen. Nikola, voici Henry, c'est un ami à moi.

- Salut, lâcha Henry, amusé par la situation, connaissant le secret du gamin.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement l'enfant.

Helen leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'amusement d'Henry. Nikola allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps… Elle prit ensuite la main de l'enfant et le guida à l'extérieur du labo pour terminer la visite.

x

x

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber lorsqu'Helen ramena Nikola à sa chambre. A la surprise de l'enfant, un repas les attendait sur la table basse, comme Helen l'avait demandé à Biggie un peu plus tôt, évitant de présenter le Sasquatch au gamin.

La victorienne s'approcha du canapé et comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle invita Nikola à la rejoindre. L'enfant était réellement timide, même après une journée entière passée ensemble, et Helen, qui l'avait connu déjà adulte, avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Nikola ait été un jour ce garçon adorable qui rougissait comme une pivoine dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Elle allait pouvoir taquiner la version adulte pendant des années avec ça !

Ils se partagèrent le repas et mangèrent dans un silence reposant puis, une fois le repas achevé, Helen conduisit l'enfant dans la salle d'eau pour lui faire couler un bon bain. Un regard en direction de Nikola lui indiqua qu'il avait l'air perdu et Helen se rappela effectivement qu'a l'époque de son enfance, dans la campagne profonde d'Autriche, on se lavait dans une petite bassine avec un adulte tenant l'arrosoir au-dessus de soit, et on ne prenait des bains que dans les rivières ou alors pour les très grandes occasions. Seuls les gens de la ville et les bourgeois pouvaient se payer le luxe d'un bain par semaine.

Helen offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à l'enfant et lui demanda alors de se déshabiller. Nikola rougit furieusement mais obéit, puis il entra dans l'eau et ne bougea plus. L'eau était délicieusement chaude et il fut enchanté quand la jeune femme poussa vers lui un petit bateau en bois qu'elle avait prit sur une étagère. Nikola attrapa donc le Titanic et commença à la faire voguer doucement.

- Dès demain, nous irons t'acheter des vêtements à ta taille, promis Helen.

La victorienne, voyant que Nikola ne bougeait pas, s'empara du savon et commença à laver l'enfant, non sans une certaine gêne. Après tout, la version adulte de cet enfant et elle était de bons amis et elle ne l'avait jamais vu nu. Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle réalisa. Nikola, le Nikola qui flirtait avec elle depuis plus d'un siècle, était nu devant elle… Helen secoua doucement la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits avant de se concentrer sur l'enfant. Elle termina de le laver, le fit sortir de la baignoire et le sécha avec douceur puis, elle le guida vers le lit, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire qui contenait quelques affaires. Helen en sorti un grand T-shirt et aida l'enfant à l'enfiler.

- Il est l'heure de dormir maintenant, fit-elle ensuite en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pendant que l'enfant y grimpait laborieusement.

Elle l'aida à s'enfiler entre les draps puis se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant puis elle le borda avec tendresse et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit, murmura une petite voix.

- Dort bien, Nikola, répondit Helen avec un sourire avant de quitter la chambre, pensive.

x

x

Lorsqu'Helen entra dans la chambre le lendemain matin, Nikola était déjà réveillé et l'attendait assit sur le bord de son lit. Helen lui offrit un léger sourire et déposa le plateau qu'elle apportait sur la table basse. L'enfant eut un petit sourire et, la rejoignant, il entama son petit déjeuner avec entrain.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements, annonça Helen avec un sourire. J'ai contacté un ami qui est tailleur et il va nous recevoir ce matin.

Elle remarqua alors que Nikola était mal à l'aise.

- Qui y a t-il ? demanda Helen.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour les vêtements… avoua Nikola.

Helen eut un sourire amusé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu es ici dans un Sanctuaire, Nikola, fit Helen. Tu n'es pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier à manquer ou avoir besoin de quelque chose. Ne te fait aucun soucis pour l'argent, les quelques vêtements que tu vas avoir ne vont pas me ruiner et cela me fait plaisir de te les offrir.

Nikola acquiesça lentement, pas bien certain de l'attitude à adopter, et reprit son petit déjeuner en silence. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Helen l'emmena vers l'un des salons du Sanctuaire. A l'intérieur, un homme attendait. De taille moyenne, il avait une étrange posture, à la fois curieuse et coincée. Cet homme devait sans aucun doute travailler pour les personnes les plus riches…

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour commander à Nikola une garde-robe complète comportant à la fois des sous-vêtements, mais aussi des pantalons, des chemises quelques t-shirts et deux paires de chaussures, le tout dans des couleurs assez sombres, l'enfant aimant apparemment rester discret.

Helen remercia le tailleur et le raccompagna à la porte, laissant Nikola porter lui-même ses nouveaux vêtements pour les ranger dans sa chambre.

Ce fut sur le chemin de celle-ci, qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Will. Au détour d'un couloir, aveuglé par la pile de vêtements qu'il portait, Nikola percuta le jeune psychologue et tomba par terre, ses vêtements s'étalant au sol. Il était encore étourdi par la chute lorsqu'il senti deux bras l'aider à se relever et lorsqu'il leva les yeux ce fut pour les poser sur un homme d'assez grande taille, par rapport à lui, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

- Salut…

- Bonjour, répondit Nikola.

- Je m'appelle Will, je travail pour le docteur Magnus. Tu dois être le petit Nikola, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé en constatant que Tesla s'était détendu lorsqu'il avait compris que l'homme en face de lui n'était qu'un employé.

- Besoin d'aide ? offrit alors Will en voyant les vêtements par terre.

Nikola acquiesça, les joues légèrement rouges. Will rassembla alors les vêtements et en transporta la majorité, laissant Nikola le guider à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, il posa sa charge sur le lit et observa le garçon les ranger avec application dans son armoire. Lorsque Nikola eut fini de tout ranger, il se retourna pour faire face à Will. Il semblait hésitant et en même temps curieux.

- Est-ce que Magnus t'a déjà fait visiter ? demanda Will, les mains dans les poches.

L'enfant acquiesça avec un sourire. Will était surpris de voir Tesla aussi vulnérable et surtout aussi ouvert, bien qu'un peu effrayé. Will eut alors un sourire rassurant.

- Et si on allait voir ce que Henry est en train de faire ? proposa le jeune homme.

x

x

Helen, après avoir raccompagné le tailleur, était allée dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur un remède pour Nikola. Pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas sous cette apparence, mais les taquineries de la version adulte de son ami commençait à lui manquer. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, et n'ayant toujours pas le moindre début de piste, elle quitta le labo pour partir à la recherche de Nikola. L'enfant devait s'ennuyer, aussi voulait-elle lui proposer une balade dans les jardins du Sanctuaire avec elle. Mais une fois la chambre de son ami atteinte, elle la trouva vide. Un peu inquiète malgré tout, Helen se dirigea aussitôt en direction du labo d'Henry, et si Nikola n'était pas là-bas, le PHA pourrait au moins vérifier les vidéos des caméras de surveillance et ainsi pouvoir le repérer.

Mais ce qu'Helen trouva dans le labo en question, n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Bien sur, Nikola était là avec Henry et Will, mais si un jour on lui avait dit que le grand Nikola Tesla jouerait à Mario Kart avec ses deux protégés, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant ! Nikola était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, pendant que Henry et Will était assis à même le sol. Helen s'approcha alors doucement et prit place près de Nikola avec un sourire amusé.

- Qui gagne ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi, répondit Henry avant de lâcher un juron en voyant que Tesla l'avait doublé.

Ce fut le cri de joie de l'enfant qui empêcha Helen de gronder Henry pour avoir prononcé un juron devant un enfant.

- J'abandonne, soupira alors Will qui n'avait à son actif qu'une victoire sur la vingtaine de parties jouées.

- Encore une ? demanda Nikola. Une dernière ?

- Non, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça Helen.

Elle se leva alors et alla éteindre la console sous vives les protestations d'Henry.

- Doc ! Tesla et moi on était ex-æquo ! s'exclama Henry, boudeur.

Nikola, lui, s'était contenté de poser sa manette sur la table et observait avec amusement Helen faire la morale à Henry sur les jeux vidéo et la durée maximale pendant laquelle un enfant pouvait jouer. Henry soupira puis posa à son tour sa manette avant de croiser les bras.

- Vient, Nikola, il est l'heure d'aller goûter, annonça Helen. Henry nous rejoindra lorsqu'il aura finit de bouder. Et s'il se dépêche, peut-être qu'il restera du gâteau au chocolat pour lui, rajouta la victorienne en sortant de la pièce.

Le PHA ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva vivement pour rejoindre Helen et Nikola dans le couloir, discutant avec l'enfant des nombreux jeux vidéo qu'il possédait, lui promettant de les lui faire essayer.

x

x

Le restant de la journée s'était bien passé, ses protégés découvrant avec elle, une nouvelle facette de leur cher Nikola Tesla. Helen découvrit également les photos prise pas Will pendant leur après-midi Mario et elle eut un large sourire et demanda à Will de lui en faire des doubles. Le sourire entendu de Will lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et puis qui sait, peut être que cette histoire apprendrait la prudence au vampire.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Helen avait bordé Nikola il y avait de cela deux bonnes heures et elle était à présent dans son lit, un livre à la main, qu'elle ne lisait pas. Non, elle réfléchissait à la situation actuelle et surtout à ce qu'elle ferait si elle ne trouvait pas de remède pour redonner à Nikola son âge normal.

Ce fut un cri strident qui la tira brutalement de ses réflexions. Helen connaissait cette voix, même si elle ne l'avait jamais entendu crier auparavant : Nikola. La victorienne se leva vivement de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre et se rua dans le couloir. Elle parcourut les couloirs du Sanctuaire pour arriver à la porte de son ami. Les cris avaient cessés, mais les sanglots étaient parfaitement audibles à travers la porte quand elle arriva. Elle frappa alors doucement contre le panneau mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seules les braises dans la cheminée fournissaient une faible lumière dansante. Grâce à cela, la victorienne put rejoindre le lit sans trop de difficultés. Elle s'était à peine assise sur celui-ci que Nikola vint se blottir contre elle, s'agrippant à sa robe de chambre en sanglotant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Nikola ? demanda Helen dans un murmure en posant une main dans son dos.

- Un… Un mauvais rêve, hoqueta l'enfant d'une voix tremblante. Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller…

- Tu ne l'a pas fait, rassura Helen. De quoi parlait ton cauchemar ? Raconte-moi…

- J'étais dans un couloir et il y avait des étagères… et sur les étagères il y avait des crânes, plein de crânes… et il y avait aussi des hommes qui me poursuivaient… et … et vous vous aviez une arme bizarre et vous l'utilisiez contre moi…

Helen poussa un léger soupir en comprenant que Nikola avait sans doute rêvé de leur petit escapade dans les catacombes de Rome, bien des années par le passé.

- Tout va bien, Nikola, fit-elle en l'étreignant doucement. Je suis là et personne ne te fera du mal. Aller, recouche-toi, le soleil est encore loin de se lever…

L'enfant acquiesça, mais refusa de lâcher Helen, se rapprochant d'elle un peu plus. Helen eut alors un tendre sourire et décida alors de s'étendre au bord du lit, dos au vide, l'enfant blotti contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci ne réussit à se rendormir qu'au petit matin et Helen le quitta alors pour s'occuper de son Sanctuaire.

x

x

Plusieurs jours se passèrent de la même façon excepté le faite de Nikola était venu de lui-même rejoindre Helen dans sa chambre la nuit suivante, là encore à cause d'un cauchemar qui tenait plus du souvenir pour la jeune femme.

Depuis cela, l'enfant dormait dans le lit de la victorienne, rassuré par sa présence. Dès lors, il ne fit plus aucun cauchemar et la vie reprit son cours au Sanctuaire et tous s'habituaient peu à peu à l'enfant. Helen, elle, continuait désespérément à chercher un remède pour inverser le rajeunissement de son ami, et heureusement, Nikola s'avéra être un enfant gentil, adorable et mignon, mais la version adulte lui manquait tout de même cruellement…

Helen était enfermée dans son labo à chercher une solution lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de rage de Biggie résonner dans les couloirs. Surprise, la victorienne quitta aussitôt son bureau et se dirigea à grands pas vers la provenance des cris. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle comprit la colère de son vieil ami en voyant que la pièce était un véritable champ de bataille avec, au milieu, couverts de farine des pieds à la tête, se trouvaient Will, Henry et Nikola, penauds.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Helen en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- On voulait juste faire un gâteau, Doc… répondit le PHA.

- Au chocolat, je présume, remarqua Helen en voyant que la bouche de Nikola était toute barbouillée.

Helen poussa un soupir et s'avança vers le petit groupe, puis elle prit la main de Nikola dans la sienne.

- Je vais emmener Nikola se laver le visage, et vous deux, vous me nettoyez cette cuisine de fond en comble.

- Oui, Magnus, répondirent les jeunes hommes dans un murmure, les yeux baissés comme deux gamins pris en faute.

Helen entraina ensuite Nikola à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre, puis le conduisit vers la salle de bain et entreprit de lui laver le visage à l'aide d'un gant de toilette humide.

- Je vais être puni ? demanda l'enfant lorsqu'il fut propre, se séchant la figure.

Pendant un instant, l'idée de donner une fessée à Nikola Tesla traversa l'esprit d'Helen, mais elle se ressaisit et secoua la tête.

- Non, tu ne le seras pas, répondit la jeune femme. Ce n'était sûrement pas ton idée…

Helen l'embrassa alors sur le front et lorsqu'elle s'écarta elle put voir le magnifique sourire de l'enfant et elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette image de lui.

x

x

Helen poussa un soupir de soulagement, se retenant de laisser échapper un cri de victoire. Après des jours et des nuits interminables de travail, elle avait enfin trouvé.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle avait réfléchi au problème de Nikola tout en contemplant celui-ci qui était de nouveau venu la rejoindre à la suite d'un autre cauchemar. Et là, elle avait eut une idée, certes un peu folle mais, de toute façon, toutes ses autres tentatives avaient échouées. Finalement, elle avait mis au point un remède à ce mal dont avait souffert son ami vampire.

Helen retourna dans sa chambre, où elle avait laissé l'enfant endormi. Celui-ci avait du sentir son absence car il était réveillé et semblait l'attendre, roulé en boule dans le grand lit. Helen prit place à ses cotés, déposant une longue boîte en bois sur la table de chevet.

- Nikola, j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi… murmura-t-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Le regard du jeune Serbe se posa aussitôt sur la table de chevet et Helen prit la boite et l'ouvrit lentement, dévoila une longue seringue en verre munie d'une aiguille relativement effrayante.

- Je sais que les piqures doivent t'effrayer, fit la jeune femme. Mais il faut que tu prennes ce médicament. Tu veux bien le faire pour moi ? Ca ne fera pas mal, je te le promets…

L'enfant hésita avant de finalement tendre son bras. Helen eut un sourire et elle prit la seringue, en retira le capuchon protecteur et chercha la veine au ceux du coude à l'aide de son pouce.

- Tu es très courageux, le félicita-t-elle.

Elle lui fit l'injection puis le rallongea doucement sous les couvertures, prenant place à ses cotés. Elle observa l'enfant sombrer dans le sommeil pendant encore une demi-heure avant de s'endormir à son tour, rejoignant son ami dans les bras de Morphée.

x

x

Lorsque Nikola ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, deux choses lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. La première était qu'il avait un mal de tête à se taper contre les murs la seconde étaient les bras qui l'enlaçaient tendrement. Après un rapide examen de ses souvenirs, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était parfaitement incapable de se rappeler avec qu'il avait pu s'endormir la veille… Après une mince réflexion, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et son malaise augmenta aussitôt. C'était Helen qui le tenait ainsi contre elle ! Nikola fronça aussitôt les sourcils et se dégagea lentement de cette étreinte. Il ignorait encore ce qui lui était arrivé, ou leur était arrivé, pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans le même lit, mais il était certain d'une chose : Helen serait furieuse de le découvrir dans son lit avec pour seul vêtement un grand T-shirt qui lui arrivait aux cuisses…

Nikola quitta prudemment la chambre d'Helen pour rejoindre la sienne et une autre surprise l'attendit lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire, en quête d'habits plus décents. Elle était remplie de vêtements d'enfants ! Soudain, le vampire se souvint de tout : l'attaque, la morsure, la sensation d'avoir le moindre de ses os en feu, et la légende qui se rapportait au Phénomène capturé. Nikola poussa un léger gémissement de désespoir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cette sale bête m'a rajeunit ! gronda-t-il en refermant les portes de l'armoire avec une certaine brutalité.

Nikola fouilla alors sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces derniers jours, et il pali lorsque les souvenirs revinrent peu à peu. Le bain, les cauchemars, les parties de jeux vidéo… Nikola laissa échapper un autre gémissement et se promit alors de ne plus jamais mettre un pied hors de cette chambre. Il avait bien trop honte de ce qui lui était arrivé pour oser se montrer à nouveau en public avant un long, très long moment !

Voulant laisser cette expérience loin derrière lui, le vampire alla prendre une longue douche, puis il s'habilla en retrouvant ses propres habits dans une malle, soigneusement pliés.

Une fois prêt, il connecta son ordinateur au réseau informatique du Sanctuaire et décida de visionner les bandes de vidéosurveillance, effaçant celle qui avait été filmée ce matin-même au moment où il traversait le manoir de façon très peu vêtue. Il s'apprêtait également à effacer les autres bandes sur lesquelles on le voyait enfant lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

- Effacer tout cela ne changera rien à nos souvenirs, Nikola, fit doucement Helen en entrant dans la chambre, les bras croisés.

Le vampire se retourna, faisant face à son amie, elle semblait amusée.

- Et puis tu étais tellement adorable, rajouta la jeune femme pour le taquiner.

- Je suppose que je vais en entendre parler encore longtemps, soupira Nikola.

- Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, répondit Helen avec un grand sourire. Et tu n'as pas encore eut affaire a Henry et Will…

Nikola lâcha un nouveau soupir, avant qu'un sourire tendre n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- Je suppose que le souvenir de mes nuits dans tes bras m'aidera à supporter tes remarques et celle des enfants, remarqua Nikola. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien…

Helen leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Elle observa ensuite Nikola avec un regard différent. Elle savait maintenant qui il était vraiment, elle avait put voir son vrai visage, celui que seul un enfant peut avoir. Son sourire se fit plus doux lorsque Nikola s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je sais que tu as cherché sans relâche un remède à mon état, alors je tenais à te dire merci, murmura Nikola. Du fond du cœur, merci, Helen…

- Le Nikola enfant était mignon et adorable, mais l'adulte me manquait, avoua Helen au bout de quelques minutes en reculant.

Nikola eut un large sourire puis il s'écarta de la Victorienne et le regarda avec serieux.

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui rajeunira, fit-il.

- Je doute que tu sois capable de prendre soin de moi enfant, remarqua la jeune femme en gloussant doucement dans sa main.

- Je serais toujours capable de pendre soin de toi, promis dans un murmure le vampire. Peu importe ton âge, Helen…

Helen ne répondit pas mais se coula de nouveau dans les bras de son ami. Comme l'avait prédit Will, cette petite mésaventure avait été intéressante. Elle lui avait permis de voir Nikola sous un autre jour. Un jour qu'elle appréciait plus que celui qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Qui aurait put prévoir qu'une cure de jouvence lui permettrait de voir enfin à travers le masque de son ami ? Certainement pas elle, mais qu'importe ! Maintenant, elle savait et quelque chose au fond d'elle lui souffla qu'elle pourrait bien aimer ce nouveau Nikola.

Helen eut un sourire, oui elle pourrait définitivement tomber amoureuse du vampire…


End file.
